The Shyest Type of Chaos
by Windrises
Summary: Rarity and Applejack try to find out what the suspicious Discord is up to. Also, Fluttershy tries to teach Discord the value of Valentine's Day.


Note: Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was created by Lauren Faust.

Discord was walking around Ponyville, with a suspicious look on his face. Applejack and Rarity saw him and could tell that he was up to something. However, figuring out what Discord is up to is never easy. At times, the master of chaos would do sneaky, bad things, but other times, he did harmless pranks and small acts of kindness.

Rarity looked at Applejack and asked, "Do you think that chaos lover has something up his sleeve?"

Applejack said, "He has to. Discord is never one to relax and calm down. He's always up to some crazy scheme."

Rarity smirked and replied, "Sounds like you."

Applejack raised her eyebrows and said, "Excuse me?"

Rarity replied, "You're always up to something silly, like farm work or picking apple trees."

Applejack sighed and said, "I do that stuff, because it's my responsibility and there's nothing silly about that."

Rarity replied, "Perhaps, but there are more important things to focus on, like whatever Discord's up to. Shall we find out?"

Applejack asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Rarity had a sneaky look on her face, while saying, "By being spies."

Discord continued his walk. He was unaware that Applejack and Rarity were spying on him. He sensed that somebody was around. Since he had such a big ego, he assume that a fan was nearby and wanted his autograph. He got out a pen and paper, with an excited look on his face. Snips and Snails walked by and were hoping to get free autographs. However, Discord charged them ten dollars.

A few minutes later, Discord passed by a flower stand and a bought the cheapest bouquet of flowers. Rarity whispered to Applejack, "I figured out Discord's plan."

Applejack asked, "What is it?"

Rarity boastfully said, "Discord is buying me flowers."

Applejack had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why would Discord be buying you flowers?"

Rarity replied, "Oh Applejack, you always ask the silliest things. I'm considered to be Ponyville's most beautiful and stylish citizen. Tons of ponies and other creatures give me flowers. It's one of my favorite traditions."

After getting the cheap flowers, Discord started heading to Fluttershy's house. He whispered, "This silly bouquet cost two dollars. Despite the unfairly high price, it was worth every dollar."

Rarity looked at Applejack and said, "Discord's going to be giving me flowers, so we figured out his master plan. There's no further need to spy on him."

Applejack replied, "If you say so."

Discord went to Fluttershy's house and knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened the door. Discord handed her the flowers, while saying, "I searched for fairly priced flowers. Sadly, I wasn't able to find a single bouquet, that was fairly. I had to pay a high price, but it was worth it."

Fluttershy replied, "Thank you. Your generosity is clear."

Discord proudly said, "Maybe I'm the master of generosity, in addition to chaos. Shall we head off to the kingdom?"

Fluttershy replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Discord said, "Walking from your house to the kingdom is quite the dangerous walk. I can hold your hand, to protect you."

Fluttershy replied, "That's a sweet offer, but I don't have hands." Discord tried to hide his disappointment.

A half hour later, Discord and Fluttershy arrived at Princess Twilight's kingdom. Discord looked around the kingdom and said, "Looks fancy enough, but a few tweaks would really help."

Fluttershy admired the new carpets, while saying, "Karen did such a great job, as the kingdom's carpenter."

Discord looked at a row of paintings. The paintings were of royalty and Ponyville citizens that Twilight Sparkle considered important. There was a painting of Twilight's five best pony friends, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Starswirl, and Starlight Glimmer. Discord was disappointed that there wasn't a painting of him. He asked, "What's up with the lack of chaos?"

Fluttershy gently said, "If I had a kingdom, there would be a big painting of you."

Discord lightly smiled and asked, "Really?" Fluttershy nodded. The two of them stared into each other's eyes.

Twilight Sparkle walked up to them. She had hired them to guard her kingdom. She could hardly believe that she was asking the master of chaos to protect her kingdom. However, Discord had become a lot more responsible in recent years. She said, "I hope that you guys guard the kingdom well. I have to be at one of Princess Celestia's royal events."

Discord replied, "Fluttershy and I are going to do a great job."

Twilight responded, "Don't be offended, but most of my trust is going to Fluttershy."

Discord had an offended look on his face, while saying, "You sure know how to break your friends' spirits."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight, while saying, "You really shouldn't of said that. You know how sensitive he is."

Twilight replied, "Discord's hardly sensitive." Discord frowned at Twilight.

After Twilight left, Discord pranced around the kingdom, while asking, "What are we supposed to do?"

Fluttershy explained, "We're just supposed to guard the kingdom."

Discord asked, "Guard the kingdom? I've volunteered to do a guard job and I won't receive any type of payment for it." He looked at Fluttershy, while saying, "You're glad that I agreed to do this. If I hadn't been missing you, I wouldn't of agreed to this guard this silly place."

Fluttershy replied, "Aww, you missed me?"

Discord nervously said, "You're not supposed to listen to my sentimental moments. Besides, I only missed you a moderate amount."

Fluttershy replied, "Well I missed you a whole lot." Discord and Fluttershy smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Applejack was paying a visit to Rarity's boutique. Rarity said, "Hi Applejack. How can I help you?"

Applejack replied, "I was wondering if you sell any attire with apple decorations."

Rarity had an disapproving look on her face, while saying, "Sheesh Applejack, you have apples on the brain and that's not okay."

Applejack replied, "Well, apple is a part of my name."

Rarity responded, "It's not like I go around and brag about how rare I am, just because my name is Rarity."

Applejack replied, "Actually, you made a series about your rareness, called Rarity: The Rarest of All Treasures."

Rarity sighed and responded, "Don't remind me of that flop. If Spike hadn't bought a hundred copies, I would of lost money." She had a disappointed look on her face.

Applejack could tell that something was going on, but she didn't know what it was, so she asked, "What's going on?"

Rarity had an offended look on her face, while saying, "Discord failed to get me those flowers. I have no idea what he actually did with the flowers."

Applejack replied, "That's hardly a big deal."

Rarity responded, "That means we don't know who Discord gave the flowers to or what's he up to."

Snips and Snails were in the boutique, looking for rotten socks. They overheard Rarity and Applejack talking about Discord, so Snips walked up to them and said, "Discord told us who he got the flowers for and what his plan was."

Applejack asked, "Why would he do that?"

Snails answered, "He claimed to be in a exposition mood."

Rarity asked, "Who did he get the flowers for?"

Snips said, "Fluttershy." Rarity put her hand on her chin and thought about the situation. She knew that Fluttershy was Discord's favorite pony. She wondered if the flowers were an act of friendship or a romantic gesture.

Applejack asked, "What is Discord up to?"

Snails said, "He and Fluttershy are guarding Princess Twilight Sparkle's kingdom."

Rarity and Applejack both agreed that Discord was a bad guard choice. Rarity looked at Applejack, while saying, "Discord would be the most chaotic guard ever. He's going to break tons of stuff, if someone doesn't stop him."

Applejack replied, "It sounds like Fluttershy's the only other guard and she's too much of a pushover to stop his chaos."

Rarity nervously responded, "We have to save Twilight's kingdom, by checking up on those two." Applejack nodded.

Discord was eating dinner in the kingdom's dining room. He and Fluttershy were planning on having dinner together, but she was busy cleaning up the kingdom. A long time later, Fluttershy finished her cleaning and went into the dining room. She looked at Discord, while saying, "I'm sorry I took such a long time."

Discord replied, "It's okay. I had quite the dinner."

Fluttershy looked at the dining table and saw that it was filthier than Filthy Rich. She said, "No offense Discord, but you made quite the mess."

Discord looked at the dining table and saw there was hundreds of crumbs. He had a guilty look on his face, while saying, "I sure messed up. Maybe I should go home. I'll be a terrible guard."

Fluttershy nervously replied, "You shouldn't mock yourself, Discord. I think you're a helpful guard."

Discord had a confused look on his face, while asking, "How am I helpful?"

Fluttershy shyly said, "If I was guarding on my own, I'd get bored. You always give my days entertainment, with your energetic personality and fun loving antics. Nobody makes my life more fun than you."

Discord replied, "I'm honored to hear that."

Fluttershy responded, "I'm honored to have you in my life."

Discord blushed and said, "Fluttershy, that was too big of a compliment."

Fluttershy shyly replied, "I'm sorry."

Discord responded, "You shouldn't be sorry. It was a very cute thing to say. You're so cute, in general."

Fluttershy blushed and replied, "Discord, that was too big of a compliment."

Discord responded, "Sorry about that." Fluttershy gave Discord a kiss on the cheek. The two of them were heavily blushing.

Applejack and Rarity were in the kingdom and they saw the kiss and the blushing. Applejack looked at them, while saying, "I'm sorry about the sudden visit. Rarity and I wanted to check up on you guys. We didn't know you were dating."

Discord nervously asked, "Dating?"

Rarity had an amused look on her face, while saying, "You two are such a cute ship." She and Applejack walked out.

Discord looked at Fluttershy, while saying, "Those two made things awkward, by implying we're dating."

Fluttershy shyly replied, "We kind of are dating."

Discord nervously asked, "We are?"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "You're the first person I gave a kiss on the cheek to." Discord repaid the favor, by giving her a kiss on the cheek. They gave each other a hug, while being thankful for the chaotic magic they brought to each other's hearts.

A week later, Discord, the master of chaos, was in one of his usual mischievous moods. He went to Twilight Sparkle's kingdom and started fiddling around with the vases in the hallway. Twilight Sparkle saw him and said, "Knock it off."

Discord replied, "Okay then, you party hater." He put the vases down and asked, "What's going on with you?"

Twilight said, "The real question is what you're doing. You came to my kingdom and didn't ask for permission."

Discord put his arm around Twilight and replied, "Come on. Princesses, like ourselves, have to stick together."

Twilight sighed and said, "You're not a princess."

Discord started fiddling with Spike's comic collection while saying, "That's your opinion. You see me as a non-princess and I see myself as the most chaotically majestic princess of them all."

Twilight replied, "It's a fact, not an opinion."

Discord said, "You're a fun hater and that's a fact too."

Twilight replied, "That's technically an opinion, not a fact."

Discord rolled his eyes and said, "Twilight, we couldn't be more different, but that's one of the main reasons that I love coming here. I love to remind myself how much better my life is than yours. I don't have any stupid responsibility or rules to follow." He made a couch appear. He started laying on it while saying, "I could stay here, until the end of time. I don't have a single bit of responsibility to take care of."

Twilight replied, "You do have one thing that you should be focusing on."

Discord sighed and asked, "What is it?"

Twilight said, "Valentine's Day is coming up?"

Discord replied, "I do not give a care. Valentine's Day is such a bore of a day. I think that you should have your royal subjects skip such holidays and replace it with a day honoring yours truly."

Twilight stuck out her tongue and said, "I'd rather have a day honoring the garbage can than you."

The garbage pony walked by and asked, "A whole day that celebrates my job? This is amazing!" The garbage pony started looking forward that wasn't ever going to come.

Discord said, "I'm glad that I don't need to celebrate Valentine's Day."

Twilight asked, "What about Fluttershy?"

Discord widened his eyebrows and asked, "What do you mean?"

Twilight explained, "I assumed that you would be celebrating Valentine's Day with her."

Discord asked, "Why would you assume such a repulsive thing?"

Twilight wanted to make sure that she worded herself delicately. She nervously said, "Well, you two have a special bond."

Discord asked, "Special bond? Since you are such a lover of explaining stuff, you should define that."

Twilight replied, "Well, you and Fluttershy have a type of bond that seems like the thing that would be celebrated on Valentine's Day."

Discord angrily asked, "Are you implying that I have feelings for Fluttershy?"

Twilight said, "Kind of."

Discord stubbornly replied, "I totally don't."

Starlight Glimmer walked by and said, "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Twilight whispered to Starlight, "Discord's pretending to not have feelings for Fluttershy."

Discord replied, "I can hear you and I'm offended by you implying that I would ever like Fluttershy. Starlight is no Siskel or Ebert when it comes to intelligence, but I'm sure that she's smart enough to pick up on the fact that I do not have feelings for Fluttershy."

Starlight gently said, "No offense Discord, but it's super obvious that you like Fluttershy."

Discord angrily replied, "How dare you join Twilight in this lying game." He left.

A few hours later Discord and Fluttershy had a tea party at Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy asked, "How does the tea taste?"

Discord said, "Two thumbs up."

Fluttershy replied, "Aww, thanks Discord. An eccentric hat seller taught me a new tea recipe."

Discord said, "You meet such curious people."

Fluttershy replied, "Speaking of curious, I was wondering what your Valentine's Day plans are."

Discord had an amused look on his face while saying, "Valentine's Day is such a goofy holiday. I avoid it all the time."

Fluttershy was a little nervous while saying, "Valentine's Day has been a holiday that I usually don't celebrate. However, it seems wrong to not do anything on the holiday."

Discord replied, "I usually just do random pranks and listen to old audio of Tony Jay."

Fluttershy said, "Well, listening to Tony Jay is an eloquent use of time, but I was thinking about doing something more special for this Valentine's Day."

Discord asked, "What scheme are you developing in that pure mind of yours?"

Fluttershy shyly asked, "Would you like to celebrate Valentine's Day with me?"

Discord thought about it. Spending time with Fluttershy seemed superior to any pranks he had planed. He said, "Very well then, but don't tell Twilight and Starlight."

Fluttershy had a confused look on her face while asking, "Why not?"

Discord said, "Um, I was joking. I do not want to deal with their judgmental attitude, but just assume that I am joking."

Fluttershy replied, "Oh Discord, you're so peculiar."

Discord had a smug smile on his face while saying, "Well, peculiar stuff is a side effect of chaos and I'm the master of chaos."

The next day Discord went around Ponyville and looked for stuff to get for his Valentine's Day event. He passed by a flower stand and said, "I am looking for some flowers."

The female flower stand owner replied, "You're looking at flowers right now, so that shouldn't be much of a challenge."

Discord said, "I need to get Valentine's Day flowers."

The flower stand owner replied, "Oh, for your girlfriend?"

Discord angrily and stubbornly responded, "No, it's just for a female friend."

The flower stand owner said, "Lovely flowers for a girl on Valentine's Day that you're not dating? No offense sir, but you're not the master of convincing lies."

Discord replied, "I'm great at lies." He saw Maud Pie walking by so he picked her up and asked, "Are I not great at lies?"

Maud Pie coldly answered, "You tell a lot of lies, but they are hardly convincing. Even Boulder's a better fibber than you."

Discord was angry and embarrassed so he faced the flower stand worker and said, "Just give me some flowers."

The worker asked, "Which color?"

Discord said, "Any color." The worker handed him some pink flowers.

A few days later it was Valentine's Day. Discord started heading to Fluttershy's house for the tea party. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He bumped into Rarity. Rarity fell to the ground. Discord laughed at her.

Rarity stood up and said, "I see that your manners are out of style." She looked at his outfit and said, "However, you look more stylish than usual."

Discord proudly replied, "Thank you. I'm the prince of charm."

Rarity smiled and said, "Yeah right. Lelouch Lamperouge is the only true prince of charm. You are more like the jester of a charm."

Applejack walked by. She accidentally dropped a few apples to the ground. Discord laughed at the apples. Applejack said, "I see that Discord hasn't learned a lesson about manners." She looked at his outfit and said, "However, it seems like he learned about dressing sharp."

Rarity looked at Discord and asked, "What's up with the outfit?"

Discord said, "I have an event to go to."

Rarity replied, "Seems like you got a date."

Discord stubbornly responded, "No I don't."

Twenty minutes later Discord arrived at Fluttershy's house. He knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened the door while wearing a green dress. She saw Discord and said, "Wowsers, you look quite nice."

Discord replied, "The nice looking one is always you." He handed Fluttershy the flowers.

Fluttershy blushed and said, "Thank you Discord."

Discord and Fluttershy sat down at one of the tables in Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy handed Discord a cup of tea and said, "This is a special Valentine's Day cup of tea that I made."

Discord started sipping on it. Fluttershy asked, "How does it taste?"

Discord answered, "It's not my cup of tea."

Fluttershy replied, "I'm sorry. I'll get you a cup of that cinnamon tea you love so much."

Discord looked out the window while waiting for the tea. Fluttershy started working on the tea while asking, "How's the wind?"

Discord said, "The wind rises. Lots of things have been rising, including the judgments of those nasty friends of yours."

Fluttershy replied, "I told you not to call my friends nasty."

Discord said, "Well, they have been having a nasty way of speaking to me."

Fluttershy finished getting the tea ready. She handed it to Discord while saying, "My friends never say nasty things. They are the most overly cute ponies I know."

Discord replied, "They assumed that I have feelings for you. Can you believe that they would bring up such an absurd thing?"

Fluttershy nervously said, "Oh."

Discord looked over at Fluttershy and could tell that she had something to say. He said, "If you have something to say, share it with me. I'm a very understanding person."

Fluttershy shyly said, "Well, um …" She took a long pause. She had a guilty and nervous look on her face while saying, "I'm afraid that this little Valentine's Day get together was my way of asking you out."

Discord raised his eyebrows and asked, "Asking me out?"

Fluttershy said, "I'm truly sorry. I should of asked you how you feel about me before ever asking you out and I should of made it clear that I saw you as more than a friend. This night is a failure and I am the one to blame for that."

Discord lifted Fluttershy's chin up and said, "This night is something special and you're the reason why."

Fluttershy shyly and gently said, "Discord, do you like me?"

Discord sounded nervous too while saying, "Yes and I'm glad that you asked me out." Fluttershy hugged Discord. The two of them had a lot of feelings to sort out, but they had everything they needed to experience the magic of Valentine's Day.


End file.
